Karnake
Karnake Leader of the Death Faction Member of the Council Grandfather of the Sith (This Character is a NPC meaning he can be rp'ed by any Admin) History I go by the name of Karnake. It is not my true name, for I do not wish to give you that knowledge. I am the current leader and founder of the first Sith Faction, simply known as the Death Faction. I will tell you some of my past, but I warn you, do not ask for more than I tell you, for that question will bring you death. I was born before the time period of ABY, back before the sith even existed. Me and my twin brother Olocuvius, who was made to create life, were born to Time and Space. I saw the horrible suffering my brothers creations were doing to each other, and knew that it must end. I then used the powers given to me by my parents, time and space, to create the element known as death. As my brothers creations began to be destroyed by mine, he formed a grudge against me. He then created a being known as Jedius, who fought off death with a glowing rod he called a light-saber. In his cockiness, Olocuvius began to create planets made of pure life. He filled them with his creations and Jedius, who thought he was doing good, fought off my death and caused the suffering. I knew what I had to do. I used my brother’s creation against him, and used 2/3 of my power to create a mortal with more power than I, the mortal Sithian. Sithian killed all in his path, and soon formed a large group of powerful mortals that would one day be known as the sith. In an attempt to stop Sithian and his siths, Jedius formed a group of his own mortals that would become the Jedi. As more joined each side, two groups formed in the sith. One was the Empire, who would be thought of as the leader of the sith, but truly would not. The other was the council, which was the four most powerful sith including Sithian, who would be the true leaders of the sith. I, as the grandfather of the sith, was invited to become a member of the council, and have been since. Sithian became the leader, as he was the most powerful of all sith. And so, the sith began. I formed a small faction of the sith, that I simply called the Death Faction, who worshiped the side of all power called the force, the one that had been created by me, the death power , or Akkaven. Another member of the council formed a faction well, which he called the Sword of the Sith. The other two members chose to join one of our factions, and Sithian chose to stay in no faction, as all leaders of the council have done since. As the years passed Sithian started to suffer, and I had to send the Akkaven for my son. I soon realised, a young boy named Relanor who was born on the planet known as Gaia, though not a relative of Sithian, seemed to be has reincarnation, as he had the same great power as Sithian, as has happened since. I knew, this young one would become the next leader of the council, and ten years later, at the age of thirteen, he did. Over the years, I noticed that every time a leader died, another was born. Eventually, the current council, led by my mighty master, Darth Cyclone, and the now four factions decided to destroy the empire and truly become the leaders of the sith. As Gaia was the first of my brother’s planets for my Death Faction to conquer, I felt close to it and built my faction base there. My Death faction, and the sith, have grown more than I ever imagined when I created Sithian. Ah yes, and of Olocuvius, as he realized that his life would continue without his help, he stopped gaining power, and let his guard down. He became old and weak and began suffering himself, in the greatest assignment I had ever given; I sent the death power to end his life. I now wear a mask of my symbol, the skull, for my gaze will kill all who look at it. I am now known as the reaper of death, and some mortals even call me the Grim Reaper. Ah, and about me living for so long, I have never began suffering, and that may be because I have never ended my hunger for power, and have never let my guard down. Hence, the death power has never come for me. |- | other |- | |- |} That was my story. Personality I am probobally the most short- tempered and sadistic being in the universe. If you anger him, you will most likely lie dead on the ground within the minute. Powers *I am able to use the regular force powers *I am able to change my wieght and height because of my parents *I am able to manipulate darkness *I can kill people by looking at them without my mask on *I can create fire using the force *I can call forth the dead *I can bend shadows to conceal my presence. *I can choke, burn and expand the body of any other possessions My light-saber/ scythe / Relationships ---- Category:NR Char Category:Councilor